You had me from hello
by Ber1829
Summary: Quinn y Puck has estado juntos por años y en una fiesta se dicen cosas que nunca antes se habían dicho. Es una linda historia, confíen en mi! :D QUICK!


_Hola! este es el primer fic que subo aqui asi que espero que les guste mucho, fue una ideita que tenia en la cabeza hace algunos días :) Bueno, Glee no me pertenece, como supondran... aunque si no fuera porque quiero que este con Quinn... Puck sería mio._

_Epero que les guste :)_

* * *

><p><strong>You had me from hello<strong>

No podía creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que todo había comenzado, desde que había cometido un enorme error que a largo plazo le dio cabida a la felicidad más grande de toda su vida.

La estaba mirando con esos ojos tiernos que recordaba que cuando era joven había intentado evitar tantas veces, esos ojos que odiaba poner cada vez que la veía sonreír, porque sabía que era la novia de su mejor amigo y él como el Pucksaurio no podía enamorarse, mucho menos de una niña tan buena y tan linda.

La vio hacer un puchero frente al espejo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quinn?

- No se… ¿Cómo me veo?

- La verdad creo que con todo lo que te has puesto te ves preciosa.

Ella le sonrió ruborizándose un poco, Noah jamás iba a dejar de tener ese inmediato efecto sobre ella, la dejaba helada y consternada. Pero la hacía feliz. Se habían empezado a conocer aún mejor que antes en el último año de secundaria, y en la actualidad cada uno para el otro era un simple libro abierto que bastaba con mirar para saber todo lo que había en su interior en el preciso momento.

Puck miró la hora, eran más de las 8, pero no se alteró. No le molestaba que Quinn demorara en arreglarse porque el resultado siempre valía la pena… pero, su opinión no contaba para nada, más de una vez cuando ella despertaba a su lado, con el pelo revuelto, el seño ligeramente frunció por la luz que se colaba entre sus parpados, una mueca con los labios estirados hacia adelante, desnuda y presa entre sus brazos, sentía que estaba viendo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Se metió ambas manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a recordar.

_- ¡Este será un buen año! Si señor ¡un buen año! – Puck miró a su mejor amigo con una amplia sonrisa en los labios - ¿no es así, Finn?_

_- Si – anunció el aludido con menos animo._

_- ¡Oh! Vamos, este año es el año. Estamos en secundaria maldita sea. Este año dejamos nuestras tristes virginidades en la basura – comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con paso decidido mirando a las chicas que estaban a sus costados con una media sonrisa que sabía iba a causar furor entre ellas. Siempre había sido considerado un chico lindo y ahora, a sus quince años, la vida le sonreía más que nunca – hola, Santana – dijo al pasar por el lado de la morena – ¿Cómo esta, hermosa señorita? – preguntó haciéndose el galán, Santana era una amiga a la que le quería hincar el diente desde hace mucho._

_- ¿Cómo estas tu? – Respondió ella coqueta - ¿listo para todo lo que implica la secundaria?_

_Se sonrieron y ella caminó contoneando la cadera junto a su inseparable Brittany al gimnasio donde harían las audiciones para las porristas. _

_Puck volvió a mirar a su lado ¿y Finn? Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo pudo ver por ninguna parte ¿Dónde se habría metido su amigo?_

_Entonces lo vio, más bien vio su espalda apoyada contra los casillero, dándose cuenta de que hablaba con una chica analizó seriamente irse a otra parte y dejarlo tranquilo. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse sintió una mano posarse en su hombro con rudeza._

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- Finn, pensé que estabas hablando con alguien._

_- Así es – puso su cara de niño con gases, estaba nervioso – en una chica nueva. Su madre es amiga de mi mamá._

_- ¿Y cómo se llama?_

_- Espera te la presento._

_Terrible error, jamás ninguno de los dos imaginó que algo tan inocente, usual y normal como una simple presentación iba a transformar la vida de tres y sobre todo, de dos personas. El pasillo estaba atestado de gente y solo podía ver la sobresaliente cabeza de su exageradamente alto mejor amigo agachada y con la boca sonriente moviéndose a mil por. Lo miró un segundo y vio como una cabecita rubia intentaba asomarse por encima de la multitud peor no alcanzó a ver su rostro, ni siquiera sus ojos._

_Finn comenzó a caminar haciéndose un espacio entre la gente, parecía venir solo, pero enseguida Puck se dio cuenta de que no era el caso. Probablemente la chica que le presentaría venía tras el aprovechando el camino vacio que Finn dejaba con su enorme cuerpo._

_- Puck, ella es Quinn. Quinn, Puck._

_El tiempo se detuvo por un momento y por un segundo no supo cómo reaccionar. Fue uno de esos segundos que bastan para que una persona sienta, piense y se planteé un millón y medio de situaciones diferentes. Y por ese segundo que pareció durar todo el tiempo que él quisiera alargarlo no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Tenía la cara más linda del mundo, el pelo largo, liso y rubio, los ojos verdes y lo miraba con una sonrisa encantadora. Tenía puesto un vestido, ya no recordaba cómo era, ni de qué color, pero recordaba cómo se veía. Además recordaba haber reparado en la cruz de plata que adornaba su cuello. Se sentía bien así, solo mirándola, era como estar tranquilo y en paz._

_¡No! Diablos ¿Qué estaba pensando? El amor a primera vista no existe, solo estaba un poco encandilado con su sonrisa, sus ojos, su nariz. No se había fijado en su nariz, que linda era, parecía como de bebé. ¡Mierda, Puckerman concéntrate!_

_- Hola soy, Noah Puckerman… Puck – le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó._

_- Quinn – su sonrisa, que lindos dientes tenía ¡PUCK! – Hola._

_Tal vez el amor a primera vista no existía pero en ese momento Noah Puckerman comenzó a pensar que el amor a primera palabra era una posibilidad. Fuera como fuese, Quinn lo había atrapado con ese simple saludo._

Un peso adicional se apoyó sobre su pecho haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, mientras una alegre y tierna carcajada se hacía audible en la habitación sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Noah también comenzó a reír cerrando los ojos.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó Quinn apoyando las manos en su amplio pecho.

- En ti – dijo él sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡En serio!

- Es en serio – abrió los ojos - ¿en quién quieres que piense?

- Dime en que estabas pensando – hizo un puchero, sabía que con eso lo derretía.

- No quiero.

- Dime.

- No.

- ¿Por qué no? – le dio un besito en el mentón.

Puck se sonrojó levemente, eso le pasaba muy poco y la causante siempre era su novia.

- Es que…

- Es que ¿Qué?

- Me da vergüenza, un poco, o sea… - comenzó a trabarse con las palabras, le encantaba decirle sus sentimientos pero siempre se le hacía exageradamente difícil.

- ¿Vergüenza de qué?

- Vas a creer que soy ridículo, y cursi.

- Mira – dijo hincándose en la cama y tirándolo de los brazos – me voy a dar vuelta. Y así tú me dices lo que estabas pensando ¿ok?

No iba a lograr convencerla, cuando una idea se le metía entre ceja y ceja no había forma de sacarla de ahí.

- Vale – respondió alargando la a y ladeando la cabeza.

Ella se sentó en la cama con las piernas colgando hacia abajo, y él se hincó tras ella y un poco desplazado a la derecha. Se acercó a su oído y suspiró dejando que su respiración chocara contra la piel del cuello de Quinn.

Entonces susurró.

- ¿Sabías que te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi?

Quinn volteó la cabeza en un segundo y se encontró a menos de cinco centímetros de los ojos de su novio. Lo que decía era verdad, lo sabía, lo podía ver escrito en su rostro. En vez de contestarle le tomó la cara entre ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios. Sintió sus manos apoyarse en su espalda. Siempre lo hacía, una vez le había dicho que era para sentir que era suya y de nadie más, que si la abrazaba así ella jamás iba a separarse de su lado.

Comenzaron a echarse para atrás sin perder contacto uno con los labios del otro. Quinn quedó sobre su cuerpo. Se separaron y sonrieron.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, nos vamos… pero… esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

Se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

- Te prometo que no vamos a volver demasiado tarde.

Se sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos y salieron.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, salió a recibirlos una radiante Rachel Barry… bueno, una radiante Rachel Hudson con un hermoso vientre de siete meses de embarazo. Quinn le apretó la mano, ver mujeres embarazadas siempre le recordaba a su preciosa Beth, pero estaba feliz, porque habían podido visitarla hacía poco y estaba bien. Los llamaba tía Quinn y tío Noah. Había crecido sabiendo la verdad, pero no los veía como padres, lo que era justo para todos, porque ellos la querían pero se daban cuenta de que la niña no era su hija.

- Quinn, Puck, hola pasen por favor – les besó las mejillas – ¿Cómo están? Dios, Quinn estas guapísima.

- Gracias, tu también – le miró el vientre y luego preguntó con una sonrisa – ¿todo va bien?

- Si, gracias. Mira, toca – Quinn puso ambas manos sobre el estomago de Rachel y sintió una patadita, la miró sorprendida – se mueve todo el día, es inquieto como una cabra, está convencido de que vine a este mundo para ser su cancha de futbol.

- Entones es niño – dijo Puck – lo siento Rachel, Quinn me contó, pero lo olvidé.

- No te preocupes, si es niño. Se llamará Jordan.

- Lindo nombre – dijo la pareja al unísono.

- Pasen, las bebidas están ahí, la comida ahí y bueno… la gente está en todas partes, Finn fue a comprar más vino, pero pronto vendrá.

Rachel y Finn se habían casado jóvenes cuando ambos tenían 23 años, habían decidido que si se amaban para que esperar. Vivían en Nueva York, pero habían ido a Ohio por unos días. Esperaban a su primer hijo, se habían demorado dos años pero había valido la pena para ambos. El pequeño Jordan estaba de lo mejor.

Mientras caminaban por la sala, Puck pudo notar como Quinn era el centro de todas las miradas y el la miró atentamente también. Se había decidido por un vestido color rojo oscuro (rojo vino como le decía Quinn) hasta las rodillas apegado en el abdomen, con un escote sexy pero recatado que dejaba algo a la imaginación, con sandalias doradas y una gargantilla con un corazón que Puck le había regalado al cumplir sus primeros seis meses juntos como pareja oficial, hacía un poco más de cinco años atrás.

Ella también lo miró, ya no usaba su mohawk, se rapaba la cabeza y a veces cuando el pelo le crecía se lo dejaba máximo de uno o dos centímetros de largo, no más. Ahora iba casi al rape y con una camisa celeste dentro de los pantalones negros y una chaqueta en el mismo tono, sin corbata porque las odiaba. Quinn había insistido tanto que también en el bolsillo de la chaqueta llevaba de adorno un clavel.

Se veía guapísimo.

Ella iba adelante sonriendo, consciente de que intentaban llamar su atención, pero no hacía caso, solo disfrutaba de sentirse admirada, pues, nunca le había dejado de gustar. De pronto, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile, dejando a todos los interesados en acercársele con la palabra en la boca, igual que algunas solteras que se comían a Noah con la mirada.

Le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, él le abrazó la cintura y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, no era una canción demasiado bailable, pero era lenta y muchas parejas la estaban aprovechando. Entre ellos Rachel y Finn que ya había llegado separados por Jordan, que se daban besitos y hablaban. También vieron una de las imágenes más tiernas que habían visto, sabiendo que habría escandalizado a muchos, Blaine y Kurt bailaban muy abrazados, el primero apoyado en la cabeza del segundo con la mano en su hombro.

- ¿Te gusta esta canción?

- Si.

- ¿Mucho?

- Si.

- Ya sabía.

Quinn soltó una risita. Claro que sabía. Estiró un poco la cabeza y Noah notó enseguida que quería apoyarse en su hombro, por lo que se agachó y la dejó hacerlo no sin darle antes un beso en el cuello entre todas las ondas de su pelo.

- Te amo, Puck.

- Yo también te amo.

Y cada uno por su cuenta comenzó a recordar el momento en el que se habían conocido. Ella lo había mirado y había pensado que era muy guapo, convencida de que detrás de su cara de chico malo, había un corazón de oro, pero no se dio cuenta hasta rato después, cuando al despedirse no pudo evitar dar vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo y morderse los labios. Noah Puckerman. No sabía lo que pocos años más tarde iba a vivir con él y mucho menos que muchos años después iba a hacer su vida con él.

El simplemente se había quedado pensando en el amor a primera vista. Tampoco sabía lo que iban a vivir, y ahora no se arrepentía de haberlo vivido. Solo lamentaba no haber sido valiente desde el principio e invitarla a salir antes que Finn, pero luego lo pensaba y sabía que no debía hacerle eso a su amigo, invitar a la chica que le gustaba. El resto era historia aparte.

Cuando ya llevaban unas horas en la fiesta se separaron un momento en el que Puck fue a buscar un trago para cada uno y Quinn se quedó sola de pie junto a la ventana. Cuando volvió en vez de hablarle dejó ambas copas sobré un mueble que tenía a la mano y tomó a Quinn por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras bajaba la cabeza a la altura de su cuello y le deba un beso.

- Me quiero ir.

- ¿Solo? – preguntó con coquetería.

- Contigo.

Quinn giró para quedar de frente a su rostro y alzó una ceja. Luego miró discretamente hacia los lados, nadie estaba atento a lo que ellos dijeran.

- Y… ¿hay algún incentivo para que yo me quiera ir?

Le dio un besito en los labios.

- Tal vez.

Entonces una canción comenzó a sonar. Una canción que Quinn no conocía pero que Puck se sabía de principio a fin. Una canción que describía sus sentimientos tal como eran.

- Pero primero – le tomó la mano y volvió a dirigirla a la pista de baile – ven aquí.

Comenzó a guiarla con suaves vaivenes mientras sonaba la canción. Y entonces le cantó al oído.

- The firs time I saw you, it felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know… you had me from hello.*

Se miraron con una sonrisa y Quinn se mordió el labio inferior. Era verdad, igual como en la habitación había visto horas antes como Puck le hablaba con sinceridad, veía que ahora le cantaba.

Con los labios ella formó la palabra ''hello'' y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El se la devolvió.

Le tomó la mano y lo llevó a despedirse de sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento era ya la 1 de la madrugada. Quinn se paró detrás de él y deslizó la chaqueta por sus hombros, luego volvió a ponerse de frente y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa.

- ¿Estas muy cansado? – alzó una ceja.

- No – la tomó rápidamente, levantándola del suelo y comenzó a besarla camino a la habitación.

Se había quedado dormida. Se veía hermosa, otra vez como a él le gustaba tanto, con el pelo revuelto, aún una delicada capa de sudor sobre algunas zonas de su cuerpo y abrazada a él mostrándole sin pudor su desnudez.

La amaba.

No podía decirse de otra manera.

La amaba.

Y no pudo evitar recordar la canción que habían bailado juntos en la fiesta de Rachel y Finn. Le acarició el pelo, la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y susurró de manera que el único que pudiera escuchar fuera el mismo.

- You had me from hello…

* * *

><p><em>* La primera vez que te vi fue como volver a casa. Si nunca te lo dije... me tienes desde el ''hola''<em>

_¿Y que les pareció? está inspirado en una hermooooooooooooooooosa cancion de Bon Jovi ''you had me from hello'' escúchenla no se van a arrepentir._

_Si se desepcionaron con el final, porque no escribi ''eso'' algun día lo haré, asi que esten preparados xd porque tengo muchas ideas para esta parejita (he decidido que tienen que haber más fics Quik!)_

_Si lo leiste, en serio te doy las gracias! :D y dejame un review si?_


End file.
